Harry Potter 2013: SYOC
by Kind Kelly
Summary: Follow the daily lives of these 13 friends (some new friends and most old). A group full of six girls, and seven guys will of course include drama, romance, and some humor. These 13 friends are the NEW GENERATION of Hogwarts. This is SYOC, don't like it don't read it. Rated T for some language and mention of teen partying in later chapters! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hello! If you are reading this then you must be interested in submitting a character for my story: Here are the rules for this SYOC. Oh and if you could come up with a description for the story that would be AWESOME! And the school year starts September.

1. OC submissions must be detailed and not plainly written. Some categories of the form will be specific if what you will type will be detailed or not.

2. It is highly recommended to be original. Typical sad stories, personalities and features etc. can be submitted, but OC's with more originality or uniqueness will be given a better chance of making it in.

3. Don't submit ONLY girls! I need guys too!

4. You may submit more than one character, but not more than three.

Well those are the rules! I hope you guys and gals will hopefully submit characters for the story :)))

First Name:

Middle Name

Surname/Last Name:

Nickname(s):

Age(keep in mind that they are 7th years):

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Blood (Pure-Blood, Half-blood, Muggleborn):

Nationality:

Zodiac Sign*(optional):

Hometown:

Wand:

Hogwarts House (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin):

Eye color:

Hair color & style:

Scars, Tattoos or Piercings:

Skin color and Face:

Weight:

Clothing:

PJ:

Personality (Be VERY Descriptive):

History:

Makeup:

Family:

Flaws in personality(more than one):

Quirks:

Favorite Class:

Least favorite class:

The class they do best at:

Life at school(popularity wise):

Relationship?:

Romance (Put what he/she looks for in a guy/girl):

Friends:

enemies:

Main or Minor?:

Special Abilities (Werewolf, Metamorphosis, Parseltongue ect.):

What he/she thinks about Clover (My OC, can be descriptive):

Celebrity Look Alike:

Physical Build:

Pre-Hogwarts life (Be descriptive):

Hobbies (Quidditch, Prefect etc.):

2 flaws in personality:

2 flaws in appearance:

Two really good talents (sports, funny, school…):

Role in a group of friends (funny one, leader…):

First Name: Edom

Middle Name: Clover

Surname/Last Name: Reid

Nickname(s): Clover

Age(keep in mind that they are 7th years): 17

Birthday(it's 2013 so count down from that year): October 9, 1996

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Blood (Pure-Blood, Half-blood, Muggleborn): Pure-Blood

Nationality: Jamaican

Zodiac Sign*(optional): Libra

Hometown: Scotland, Dallas

Wand: poplar, dragon, fourteen inches supple.

Hogwarts House (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin): Slytherin

Eye color: Brown

Hair color & style: usually straight. Brown with highlights; may dye her hair red

Scars, Tattoos or Piercings: belly button piercing, tattoo that says hope on her left wrist

Skin color: brown

Weight: 120

Height: short 5'3

Clothing: Indie Rock

PJ: shorts, tank tops, and soft robes

Personality (Be VERY Descriptive): Clover's strong points are her charisma and wit. Clover always has confidence, and even if she is wrong, she'll never admit it. Secretly, she is very insecure and is the most unsure about herself in the group. Somewhat a little nicer to her friends - if she wants to say something, she'll say it.

History: too much work sorry

Makeup: light makeup

Family: too much work. Sorry

Quirks: obsessed with chocolate

Favorite Class: Charms

Least favorite class: History of magic

The class they do best at: Muggle studies

Life at school(popularity wise): vey popular, but is a super nerd

Relationship?: Yes

Romance (Put what he/she looks for in a guy/girl): A strong-willed or career-minded, nice, sweet, considerate, strong but not too strong sorta in the middle and romantic

Friends: Everyone

enemies: No one

Main or Minor?: Main

Special Abilities (Werewolf, Metamorphosis, Parseltongue ect.): Werewolf

What he/she thinks about Clover (My OC, can be descriptive): I love me!

Celebrity Look Alike: couldn't find any

Physical Build: small muscles skinny

Pre-Hogwarts life (Be descriptive): I didn't feel like doing this, sorry.

Hobbies (Quidditch, Prefect etc.): Quidditch and Chess Club

2 flaws in personality: her lack if trust and meanness

2 flaws in appearance: Big eyes and smallish nose

Two really good talents (sports, funny, school…): school and singing

Role in a group of friends (funny one, leader…): leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Meeting up... again

Clover POV

"CLOVER!" Girls yelled.

I turned slightly and saw Ellie and Rosa running toward me. I waved back at them and stopped in the doorway of the train. Ellie and Rosa hurried toward me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I missed you guys too." I said pulling away from them.

We caught up on what happened over the summer as we looked for Kayley and Fifer to complete our group.

We found them in compartment 3. Fifer was talking to some guy and Kayley was fixing her golden blond hair. We walked over to them and sat down in the renaming three seats. The guy who was there before left as soon as we sat down.

"Who was that?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know, but he was trying to hit on me." Fifer responded blushing. Fifer tended to attract the attention of many guys.

Fifer is Irish and she has curly long brown hair, it's very thick, but she works with it. She has blue eyes with freckles and high cheekbones. She's very outgoing and funny especially when she's drunk. She can be quite flirty but isn't slutty. Fifer's real name is Fiona, but no one calls her that. She doesn't need nor does she wear makeup; she doesn't have to. Everyone in our group is a pure-blood except Kayley and Ellie.

Kayley though a muggle is very pretty she has long, shiny golden blonde hair to the bottom of her back slight waviness to it. She has big ice blue eyes that are lined with long lashes. Kayley is slightly pale, but her facial features are beautiful and elegant her high cheekbone fits her face perfectly. Kayley has a very sarcastic, dry humor. She's loyal, kind, and very generous, but she can be very stubborn, mean, vicious, and manipulative.

Then there's Elliana, Ellie's real name. She's a half-blood with bright blue and red (ginger) wavy hair that ends mid back. Ellie can't tan so she stays white ALL the time! Her face is roundish; she has big eyes, dimples on both cheeks, and a friendly smile. Ellie tries to be optimistic and happy. She doesn't like seeing people hurt. She loves to smile and be with her close friends. She loves to read and write, and daydream.

There's Rosalia, otherwise known as Rosa. Rosa is Italian with sea blue eyes tanned skin and heart shaped face. She has chocolate brown hair that parts in the middle of her head and falls in waves to her mid-back. Rosalia is extremely good at deceiving people. She can lie, making up excuses on the spot, and give them so realistically and innocently that they have to be true having this skill aids her in getting out of trouble.

And then there's me. Edom, but I hate my first name so people call me Clover. I'm a pure-blood. My hair is usually straight, it's brown with some highlights and I have brown eyes. I have belly button piercing, and tattoo that says hope on my left wrist. My strong points are my charisma and wit. I always have confidence, and even if I'm wrong I'll never admit it. Secretly, I'm very insecure and is the most unsure about myself in the group. Somewhat a little nicer to her friends - if I want to say something, I'll say it. I'm popular, but I'm a super nerd.

All of my best friends and I are into Quidditch, that's how we meet in 2nd year, and though some of us compete against each other we still remain friends.

Rosa and Ellie are both in Gryffindor, so they are pretty close to each other. I'm in Slytherin and so is Kayley. Fifer doesn't have any of us in raven-claw, but she managed to score some nice sweet friends.

"Hello ladies!" Nicholas Rosa's boyfriend said. Nicholas and Rosa were perfect together.

Nicholas had beautiful green eyes with shaggy black hair that fell in his eyes if he runs his hand through it. He doesn't let ANYONE call him by his nickname; Nicky except Rosa. He had no scars, tattoos or piercings; he has light tan skin and angular face, well defined jaw. Nicholas is easy going with a positive attitude and trust worthy. Respectful, kind of has confidence but is not egotistic. He's very opened minded and loves to hear other's opinion and view on things.

Nicholas lifted Rosa off the seat and sat down.

Rosa frowned and stared at him, "where am I going to sit?"

Nicholas smiled and pulled her on top of him. Rosa blushed and covered her face.

"Kiss, Kiss, KISS!" Daniel yelled walking in the compartment.

Daniel is Ellian's boyfriend. They are the 'it' couple! They have been together since their third year. I don't know how they met, but they seem perfect with each other.

"Anywayssssssss." Fifer said dragging it out. "I'm going to go sit with some raven-claws. Fifer got up and we all waved goodbye to her.

Daniel sat in Fifer's seat and kissed his girlfriend for a few moments. They stopped kissing and Ellie took Daniel's hand into hers.

Daniel is a half-blood like Ellie. He is in Raven-claw like Fifer. Daniel has a tan round, handsome face with blue eyes and dark black hair that is kind of long sand sweeps up before his eyes. He has a small scar on his hand from a knife cut when he was little. He is a complete goofball, but takes school seriously. He studies hard, but always makes time to goof off and pull pranks. He likes gaming out with his friends and making jokes. He is often the comic relief for most of us.

"When am I going to find that?" I pointed to Ellie, Daniel and Rosa and Nicholas.

Kayley responded to me, "Don't try to find it. It will come to you."

I turned and glared at her.

"Kayley. I was talking to myself one and two you're not into long term relationships so you wouldn't understand!" I shushed her.

Kayley looked down and I frowned. I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings; I was just joking around with her.

"Kayley?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She responded but she didn't look up at me.

"You know we're friends right?"

Kayley nodded and looked up at me.

"Best friends. Listen Kayley, it doesn't matter if you're a muggle. I don't care; I shouldn't care. Out of everyone else in our little group, you're my closest friend. We're in the same house for god sakes! Now Kayley listen and listen to me closely; I am your best friend, I love you like a sister and I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOUR A MUGGLE!"

Kayley smiled at me and jumped onto me pulling me into a big hug, "thank you Clover! I love you too!"

"Good, now are we done with this crap?" I asked while Kayley got off my lap.

"Yes." Kayley said smiling.

"WE'RE ALMOST HERE!" Ellie yelled for the first time in a while.

Everyone in our compartment cheered.

"Well let's change then." Daniel said clapping his hands.

A few minutes later everyone was changed and back in their seats.

I got up on stood in the hall trying to fix my robe.

"Guess who." Someone whispered in my ear behind me.

I smiled already knowing who it was.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know."

"Better guess quickly or this chocolate is going to melt."

"Ugh fine! Hello Vincent! Remove your hands from my eyes and hand over the chocolate."

Vincent removed his hands and turned me around. "You want the chocolate?"

I nodded and I smile crept onto my lips. "Yes I want the chocolate."

"As you wish my beautiful princess." Vincent pulled out a muggle chocolate bar from his pocket.

"Oh it's a new." I happily replied.

"Yeah, I though you would be tired of the same chocolate I always give you."

"Oh thank you Vincent." I hugged him tightly.

Vincent and I weren't exclusive... yet. I don't know what you would call us. Vincent is the flirty all the time kind of guy, buy yeah so am I. Vincent is a good-looking guy so of course girls would gawk at him.

Vincent is a Jamaican half-blood. He's 18 years old and is 6'1. I'm 5'3 so I'm about to his chest. The odd thing is that he's a Gryffindor and most people would expect us to hate each other. That's quite the opposite. The thing is I don't like my house, I hate everyone in it (except for Kayley), and so I made friends with people in different houses.

Vincent was the first person I met. He was surrounded by these first and second years girls, I couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was made the girls laugh. Interested I walked over there and pushed a girl out my way.

With a great deal of confidence, I proceeded to him. I glared at the candy bar in his hands and he laughed.

"Would you like a piece?"

I smiled back at him and shook my head, "I would like a whole one. I love chocolate!"

Long story short; he has given me a candy bar and we've been friend since. Over the years we've gotten closer and closer, and I think I've grown feelings for him.

"Earth to Edom." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But it's your name." He tried reasoning with me.

"Clover is also my name, and I would like to be called THAT. You're the only person who doesn't call me Clover."

He ignored me and greeted everyone else in the compartment. I sat down and pouted as I watched him flirt with other girls.

"You remember what you asked me earlier?" Kayley asked surprising me.

"Uh about when will I find love?"

Kayley nodded and continued, "You've found love your just way too afraid to admit it."

I stared at Vincent with his dark brown eyes and black hair tied into a pony tail; he had a tribal tattoo of a wolf on his forearm, and a lip piercing.

"You're meant to be together Clover; you guys are both werewolves and you guys both like to flirt."

"That doesn't mean anything Kayley."

"WE'RE HERE!" Rosa suddenly shrieked.

"We'll talk about this later." Kayley called getting up.

Rosa and Nicholas got up and walked off the train hand in hand. Ellie and Daniel did the same.

Vincent walked off the train with a couple girls on his arm and the rest of girls around him.

I on the other hand walked off alone.

Someone one bumped into me and I lost my footing. I regained my balance by pushing on another person.

I turned to say I was sorry, but I stopped mesmerized by the guy in front of me. He had hazel eyes with a hint of green and dark brown hair that is slightly wavy to his shoulders. I've seen him before in the Slytherin common room.

He nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

"Come on Clover." Ellie said grabbing my hand and landing me to our friends.

"Hey do any of you guys know this guy with hazel eyes and dark brown hair?"

"Ohhhh Clover has a crush." Rosa said teasingly.

"I know him." Kayley answered.

"Okay tell me everything you know about him on the way to the castle."

"Well then let's go, they're boarding the flying carpet now and if you want the info we need to fly

"Okay let's go." I said grabbing Kayley's hand.

Rosa and Ellie followed closely behind us.

"The blue one." I said signaling the girls over to a pretty blue and pink flying carpet.

Kayley and I sat at the front while Ellie and Rosa took their place in the back.

"Hair's up!" I commanded already knowing what the carpet could do.

The girls took the hair-ties of their wrists and pulled their hair into a ponytail.

"GO!" We all shouted. The carpet jerked a bit before successfully flying off into the air.

"Protection enabled." I said to the carpet. The magic carpet was equipped with many features for example protection; like seat-belts, landing wheels and a steering wheel.

'Protection enabled' the magic carpet repeated.

"Okay good. Kayley information."

"Ryodan Cian McKenzie. Seventeen years old. He's an Ethiopian and Scottish half-blood. Ryodan is a ladies man, he likes flirting with them, making them blush and smile. He comes off as very mysterious, even though he's been at Hogwarts for so long, people still don't know that much about him. He is always seen with a slight smirk on his face like he knows something you don't know. He does have a few friends that he can trust, but he doesn't tell them everything. He's overly protective over Rionna, and doesn't like it when guys stare at her for too long."

"Who's Rionna?" Rosa asked interrupting Kayley.

"Rionna is his twin sister." Ellie replied fixing her ponytail.

We all turned to her surprised.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Luke likes her."

"Luke?" Kayley asked.

"My twin brother." Ellie replied.

"Yeah I know who Luke is; I'm just wondering why he likes her." Kayley responded.

Ellie shrugged and pulled out Chap-stick out of her small bag she like carrying around. "Yummy! Green apple."

"Oh right that reminds me." Rosa said pulling out a makeup kit. She applied her mascara, winged eyeliner, blush and lip gloss. Rosa sprayed perfume on herself, Ellie, me, and Kayley.

"Come here Kayley let me apply your mascara."

+Few minutes later+

Everyone was repaired for our decent and I repaired the carpet for the decent.

"Hold on girls." I said bracing myself.

We giggled and laughed as we went down.

"Perfect landing." Rosa giggled out.

Authors Note- Well that's it. Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is being written right now! Anyways that wasn't the actual chapter, so don't get mad or anything if your character wasn't mentioned much or at all. Well that's all; ILY guys, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Great Hall

Clover's POV

"I see Marcus, and Luke." I said waving at the boys.

"And don't forget me." A voice said behind us.

Kayley shrieked before turning to glare at Julius. "Hello asshole."

Julius smiled knowing that Kayley was kidding.

Julius was a half-blood who stayed in Slytherin. He had black hair, shoulder length with bright and mesmerizing blueish/green. Julius is outwardly quiet and calm-headed, though he can lose his cool when someone mocks his or other non pure-bloods heritage. He's really and cunning and will do anything it takes to prove his point. But when you get to know him like our group has you find out he is a very sincere and loyal friend but is sort of aloof.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Marcus said surprising us. Luke followed behind him.

Marcus is a Jamaican just like me, but he's a half-blood instead of a pure one. He has dark skin with a slight diamond shape face and green eyes with black dreads that reach his upper back. He has three piercings on his right eyebrow. Marcus is what some people may call an intimidating and dangerous person who will hurt them when angered or do it out of sheer boredom but that's only the act he puts up so he can have some peace and quiet. But as we have found out he is is actually a calm level headed and kind boy who will defend the weak rather than pick on them and can be very wise in certain situations.

Luke Ellie's brother is quite different, appearance and personality wise. Actually his real name is Lucas, but everyone calls him Luke. Luke is a half-blood Ravenclaw with bright blue eyes and short tousled sandy brown hair. Luke has a roundish face with dimples on both cheeks. He is kind, sweet and a romantic, he is very smart in school, but also in general. Luke is very protective of the people he cares about. He doesn't let anyone see when he's sad or hurt, he just smiles and ignores it. He is extremely loyal and isn't afraid to tell the truth. he is brave and will do anything for the people he loves.

"Where's Fiona?" Julius asked blushing.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "Can I talk to you Julius?"

He nodded and I pulled away from our group. "Spill it!" I smiled encouraging him to confirm what I already knew.

He stared at me confused and I spoke my head and sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me Julius, I know you like-"

"Ssshhh!" Julius snapped looking around his surrounds.

I stared at him blankly and willed him to go on.

"Your right I do like Fiona, but how did you know?"

"I have my ways." I said smirking at him. "Oh can I set you guys up please!" I shrieked.

Julius glared at me and walked to our group.

I nodded at the new people that had joined the group. "Hey Fifer!" I stretched out her name indicating I knew something.

"Hey Clover." Fifer greeted staring at me strangely.

"Okay then, let's go inside." Julius glared at me before walking into Hogwarts, everyone else followed him, but I stayed outside watching as everyone entered Hogwarts. I was about to give up when I saw him.

He was with his twin sister. They had their heads together talking about something. He lifted up his head and stared at me, his eyes looking over me. He turned to his sister and smiled at her trying to disguise that he had not been listening. He turned back to me and examined me once again before entering Hogwarts.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Edom, sweetheart." A voice called out grabbing my attention and releasing me from my peaceful thoughts.

I turned and forced a smile. "Hello slut."

"It's Samantha." She said dully.

Samantha is the total definition of a rich bitch! She HAD dark brown curly hair but she grew it out and dyed it pale blonde and now she keeps it straight. She also HAD big brown eyes, but she puts contacts in and now they are a light green color. She has a slight tan giving her pale skin color. She piles on the makeup like there is not tomorrow. She has perky D cup boobs and a flat stomach. She has a medium-big ass. Sadly she's in Slytherin and I have to deal with her fake ass. Samantha is pretty popular, but her popularity comes with a reputation. She has bagged almost all the guys at Hogwarts; including some teachers and rumor has it she is working on the girls now.

"Oh right." I giggled trying to disguise I that I wasn't joking.

"Good thing you didn't call me out on my boobs." Sam smiled.

"How ARE your FAKE boobs doing Sam."

"You make me laugh Edom. My boobs are tots real." She said grabbing her fake boobs.

"Oh, you make me do so much more." I said trying to pass her.

"Edom, wait." She grabbed my arm stopping me from making any further movement.

"What is it Sam?" I asked sighing.

"Do you like me?" She asked surprising me.

"What?"

"Do you like me... as a friend or something." She said again.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed, "Samantha I DO NOT have time for you, I have to get back to my REAL friends."

"Yeah okay whatever Edom, I have to meet up with my girls anyways." She flipped her hair before walking off, moving her tiny hips as she walked.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into Hogwarts probably late. I was almost into the Great Hall when an arm grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"What's with the sudden interest in me."

I remained silent still in shock for about a moment, but then I bounced back, "I don't know what your talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Edom."

"Actually it's Clover. Edom is my first name, but I personally don't like it so I ask people to call me Clover; everyone does, but that bitch Samantha, my parents and some of my teachers."

"Clover, why are you interested in me?" He repeated.

"Can't I just want to become your friend? You know have you hang and get to know me and my friends."

Ryodan stared at me before he responded, "I can't I'm sitting with my sister, and a couple of my friends.

I smiled at him before grabbing his hand, "I insist and won't take no for an answer; and as for your sister she can sit with us too." I didn't wait for his answer and lead him into the Great Hall toward my friends.

Hogwarts has changed a lot and one of the changes is that we get to sit with our friends; well actually the first years don't. They have to sit in the front of the room with other first years from their house. When we are all finished eating they call for us to go to our houses.

"Who's he?" Marcus asked as Ryodan and I sat down.

"This is Ryodan, he's in Slytherin."

"Why's he sitting with us?" Vincent bluntly asked.

I scolded at Vincent, "Why are YOU sitting with us Vin, don't you usually sit with the whores at another table?"

"Hey the ladies I sit with aren't whores, they are ladies who love their body enough to share it with other people."

"Vincent using the classy definition of a word doesn't make it better." I responded.

Vincent rolled his eyes and started talking to Daniel and Ellie.

Fifer, Rosa, and Kayley were eating while examining each others nails.

Nicholas, Julius, Marcus and Luke were eating, but that didn't stop them from having a heated conversation about Quidditch.

"I'm leaving." Ryodan stated.

"What why?" I asked turning to him surprised. "If it's because of Vincent you should leave cause Vincent is a total jackass." I continued not giving him a chance to speak.

"I may come back, I don't know." He got up and walked over to his sister who greeted him with a smile.

"Stay away from him." Vincent whispered in my ear. "He and that sister of his has been here for 6 years well 7 now and barely anyone knows anything about them."

"Stop being a gossip Vincent, I think he's cool and I'm going to get to know him." I replied my attention still on Ryodan.

"But don't worry Vincent." I continued focusing on the guy who had suddenly appeared beside me. "I'll still have time for you." I kissed him on his cheek before reaching for the chicken.

Authors note- So guys I have decided to stop doing Clover's POV for awhile and do other characters. I'm not really sure HOW exactly I'm going to determine who goes first and all that stuff, but if you could review and give me some ideas, that would be awesome! Thanks in advance! +kisses+ ILYG!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: First day

Fiona POV

6:45 am

"And done!" I said finishing up my hair. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dorms. Clover, Ellie, Rosa, and Kayley were waiting outside looking out the window.

"Ladies! Are you ready?"

They turned to me and flashed a smile before running over and pulling me into a hug.

"Ladies! I have some information I would like to inform you of." Clover said from her place in the middle.

We huddled together; making sure no one could hear us, but at the same time making sure we could walk.

"Have you guys ever heard of Rionna and Ryodan?" She whispered. "Well we have to befriend them both!" She went on not waiting for anyone to acknowledge her.

"But why?" Ellie asked curiously.

"It's obvious that Clover has a crush on Ryodan; so she was planning on getting good with the sister because that's the key to getting Ryodan. And once she's friends with both of them then she can get want she always wanted, Ryodan!" Kayley finished with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and frowned completely annoyed. Kayley and Clover is the first pair of best friends in our 'tight group'. Kayley is better friends with Clover than the rest of us, and Kayley liked to ALWAYS remind us. The other pair of best friends is Ellie and Rosa. Don't get me wrong; we are all really good friends, but there are best friends in this group.

"Earth to Fifer." Clover giggled out.

"Maybe she's having an erotica dream." Ellie said.

"It's pronounced erotic, honey." Rosa responded.

"It's pronounced erotic, honey." Ellie mimicked.

Rosa pulled Ellie into a hug and they broke away smiling. Ellie whispered something in Rosa's ear and Rosa shook her head no.

"Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee!" Ellie begged.

"FINE! Get on." Rosa caved in. Ellie smiled happily and jumped onto Rosa's back.

"Let's have a race!" Ellie smiled from Rosa's back.

I saw Clover shake her head and the girls quieted down. I sighed and looked at them. "Don't let me stop ya; I'll meet you guys there."

"You sure?" Clover asked me smiling.

I nodded and she got on Kayley's back.

"GO!" Ellie screamed out. I watched them take of down the hall.

"Those girls are your friends?" A voice said behind me.

I quickly turned around surprised.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" She asked smiling shyly at me.

"It's fine. I'm Fifer, and you are?"

"Rionna, Rionna McKenzie."

"Aren't you in Ravenclaw Rionna?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know what house I'm in; you and your little clique barely notice anyone, but themselves."

"I'm not like them. Trust me." I responded.

Vincent POV

7:00 am

"Oh god." I groaned. I looked at the alarm clock on the floor and shot up out the bed.

"Is everything okay honey?" She asked.

I rolled her eyes and got up out the bed. "Samantha, we're late. Get up and get out." I responded while putting on my boxers from last night.

"Fuck you Vincent. You called me here to this stupid mystery place remember that." Sam said pulling her dress onto her body.

"Don't remind me." I watched as she left the room I made from magic.

To make sure none of the teachers found about my little escapade I made a completely hidden and soundproof room. And if anyone of the girls I had dumped wanted to get back at me by turning me in; they wouldn't be able to find it.

I exited the room and walked a couple minutes until I reached the Gryffindor dorms. I made my way past the Gryffindor's already up and walked into my room. I hopped in the shower and though about Clover, I thought about her reaction while I got dressed, and finally I thought about Samantha all the way to the Great hall.

"And where have you been Mr. Idon'tgiveafuckifI'mlate?" Clover asked as I sat down next to her.

I piled on some breakfast food before responding, "Sleeping."

"Really now. And were you by yourself?"

I nodded and bit down and my sausage.

"Then why is that bimbo giving you the goggley eyes?"

"Samantha is doing that?" I asked shocked while searching for her. "Wait she is not even here yet."

"Samantha, that's who you fucked last night?! Are you serious? Really. You couldn't have chosen some other bitch?" Clover yelled all the while hurt eyes stared me down. "Fuck you Vincent." She got up and walked out of the Great hall.

"Nice going Vincent." Kayley scolded me on her way out. The rest of the girls followed Kayley and gave me death glares when they passed me.

"Nice Vincent." Marcus said grabbing my attention.

"Now why are you mad at me?"

"One you're fucking up with Clover, who obviously likes you and two you're going fucking us up too." He responded.

"How so?" Daniel asked curious.

"Clover and the girls we like or are going out with are tight; maybe tight enough to stop hanging with us when Clover has had enough with Vincent here.

Marcus POV

"Well for the future of my yet to come relationship I'm going to go check on Clover."

The guys nodded their approval and I went off in search of Clover.

I found her huddled in a corner with her makeup smeared.

"You're not a pretty crier." I said sitting next to her.

She sniffled and smirked at me, "No one is a good crier." It was silent for a moment before I heard her voice, "I like him you know. I don't know why, but I do."

"I know baby. You know he doesn't mean to hurt you right?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but he does and I don't even know why I do this to myself! I mean there are so many guys who want me." She replied taking out her wand. She did a quick spell and a makeup bag appeared before her.

I watched as she pulled out a pencil thing, and then I questioned her. "Yeah and who are those guys?"

She stopped applying something on her eyelids and opened her eyes, "There is Tom, Randal, Cameron, Ken, Drake, Carlos, and of course you." She smiled and went back to applying.

"How are you so sure I like you?" I asked while she was putting on lipstick.

"I see the way you stare at me." She joked.

"Maybe I'm staring at you because you're funny looking.

"Or maybe you want a big kiss." She smiled.

"I could kiss you anytime I want. Like for example now." I pulled her hard closer to mine and kissed her for a few moments.

She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at me, "you messed up my lipstick jackass." She shoved me lightly knowing I was joking about the kiss.

"And what would Kayley say about this?"

"It will be our little secret." I responded getting up and helping her up too.

Clover POV

I walked into my first class and groaned remembering I had it with Gryffindor's. I shook it off and took my seat next to Kayley. The bell rang and class began.

But about ten minutes into class I heard my name being whispered. I looked up from my notebook and saw Vincent staring at me. I presumed he was the one calling me so I turned my head back to the notebook.

A few moments later a small note landed on my desk. I opened it and read it.

I didn't mean to hurt you

~Vincent

I showed it to Kayley and she smiled. "That's so sweet." She whispered.

"It's so ordinary and so him not to apologize in person."

Kayley shrugged her shoulders and tore a piece of paper from her journal and handed it to me, "write back."

"Only for you my love." I said writing up on the piece of paper.

"How is this?" I asked sliding my note to her.

It doesn't matter, we aren't together. You shouldn't apologize...

~you already know who it is

"Don't put apologize; I don't think he was. Change it to..." Kayley stopped to think. "Care." She responded after much though.

I changed it and quickly passed it to Marcus with a knowing smirk.

After a few long minutes, I finally got a note back.

Well then maybe we should go out. I know you want to and I want to too.

-Vin

"Ha please." I whispered to Kayley while sliding the note to her.

"He's asking you out, Clover you should say yes." She replied handing it back.

"Over my dead body am I going to accept a NGOF?"

An NGOF is basically a note going out form.

"It's still sweet." Kayley answered. "At least you have a guy that's interested in you."

"You'll find someone Kayley don't worry." I said trying to comfort her.

The bell rang then and got quickly got up grabbing Kayley's hand. I crumbled the note up and tossed it in the trash on my way out the door.

Daniel POV

I was in the Ravenclaw common room talking with Clover when Vincent walked over to us angrily.

"Angry guy coming your way. I would stay, but I-I gotten meet uh Ellie somewhere." I quickly got up and went up to my room to call Ellie.

"I saw him leave. I'm on my way." Ellie hung up.

I peeked out and saw them sitting closely and talking heatedly.

I put in my headphones and closed my eyes knowing I had a few minutes to kill.

"OhmyDanny wake up." I heard Ellie say through my music.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked fully awake now.

"Yes you did, but I'll scold you later. I have to show you what Clover and Vincent are doing." Ellie grabbed my hand and opened my door quietly.

"Easy girl!" I whispered in her ear. She blushed and turned to kiss me. When she broke away she pointed to Clover and Vincent.

They were in a full make out session on the couch. Vincent didn't have a shirt on and Clover's was open, but Vincent was covering most of her; only showing a bit of her blue lace bra. Vincent was on top of Clover with one of his hands on her breast and had the other hand supporting her hand and neck. HER hand was on his lower back and the other hand was on his chest.

"Ok then." I said closing my room door.

"It's so sweet." Ellie blushed.

"Yeah making out on the couch where everyone can see you is sweet. It's not even in their own house." I pointed out.

"I guess. Anyways should we move them or something?"

"No Ellie let's just leave them."

Author's note- So I'm not sure if that is really teen or not because of the cursing and description... Should it be M rated or no? Anyways I'm really excited now because I'm in NY and I'm supposed to be going to Manhattan on Saturday! I'M SO EXCITED! Well that's it; BYE!


End file.
